Losing Control
by OneShotWonderment
Summary: A "Monsters" episode one-shot.


**Title:** Losing Control

**Author Name**: OneShotWonderment

**Rating**: PG-13

**Warnings for**: Mild sexuality

**Notes**: 

Takes place in the episode, "Monsters".

Story starts at some point after this quote:

"_The way to deal with Deluca is to make her sweat, keep her on her toes. Make her afraid of my shadow, your shadow, her shadow, Michael's shadow. Right Michael?"_

**Disclaimer**: 

_**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of OneShotWonderment. OneShotWonderment is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

* * *

The bell rang and Maria jumped up eager to escape the classroom that had been her prison for the last half an hour. Isabel grinned as she watched Deluca scramble to get out of their class. It was so fun to mess with her! She just made it so easy. Isabel brushed past the pixie blonde and purposely bumped the small girl's elbow. The mere contact frightened Maria so much that she dropped the textbook and her romance novel onto the floor. Isabel chuckled to herself softly as she exited the room. 

Maria sighed and bent down placing her two fallen books back into her arms. She hated that Isabel Evans sometimes. She really did. Isabel made her feel so small and nervous all the time. Is was beautiful, smart, funny, and talented and Maria was just…well Maria. With Isabel Evans around how were any other girl supposed to have a chance? Practically, every male in Roswell was in love with Is. Though, now, with Maria's new found knowledge of Isabel, Max, and Michael's other-worldly status, Is made Maria anxious. Their powers were undeveloped and mostly unstable and not knowing more about their alien status made the short blonde uneasy.

Maria moved into the crowded hallway and she began scanning the crowd from her brunet haired best friend, Liz. She spotted the tiny statured young woman leaning against the wall, twirling a strand of her hair around her finger, smiling a thousand watt smile at Max Evans. Max was a great guy and Maria couldn't believe that Max was the ice queen, Isabel's, brother. They were as different as night and day from where Maria was standing.

She started toward the star-y eyed pair when a hand clasped onto her right wrist and dragged her into the easer room before she even had time to scream. Once she was standing in the dark room whoever dragged her in closed the door behind them with their free hand. Maria reached up and pulled on the light cord with her free hand. The light snapped on and Maria found herself looking into the face of one Michael Guerin. She blinked partially because of the sudden introduction of light to her eyes and partially because of her surprise at seeing that Michael was her 'attacker'.

"Guerin? What the hell-" Maria asked angrily as she crossed her arms over her chest. What did he think he was doing? Dragging her into the easer room against her will. 

"_Oh no way! Does he think I'm going to…No! Ewww! No way!" _She thought angrily. 

"There's no way I'm going to…I can't believe you thought I would….and with you. I don't even you well enough to call you an acquaintance yet and you just…drag me in here…" The hand that had been clasping her wrist clamped over her mouth effectively cutting off her fragmented rant. He glared at her with a slight, slight, slight edge of softness in his eyes. She blinked at the little bit of softness and then it was gone as if she'd just imagined it, which she thought, it probably was. 

"Shut that trap of yours for like five seconds, Deluca, please. God, you're voice is so whiny when you're bitching." Maria grumbled at that shifted her weight from her right foot to her left. He started speaking again before she could yell at him about the whiny voice comment. "Listen to me carefully, Maria," She raised her eyes to meet his, the shock of hearing her first name fall from his lips, clearly reflected in her eyes.

"Okay." She mumbled softly and the corners of his mouth lifted at hearing her soft tone just barely for a fraction of a second before his neutral expression returned to its proper place. 

"You need to approach Is about the issues you two are dealing with and straighten them out yourselves. Liz and Max can't fix the problems you two have with each other." He informed her as if she should rush right out in that moment and talk to Isabel. Maria rolled her eyes indignantly at his know-all tone. He didn't know a damn thing about it. What gave him the right to act as if he did?

"I don't have a problem with Isabel." She replied in a completely-bored-with-this tone that made Michael's already frayed temper even more frayed. He clicked his tongue to non-verbally express his disbelief.

"I don't." She asserted; feeling distressed that he dared not believe what she said.

"What is it about her, Deluca? Huh? Is it just the alien thing or does it go back further than that?" He asked and she gave no response. It wasn't any of his business. He grinned.

"I've got it!" He pronounced triumphantly and Maria flinched hoping to the heavens he was wrong. She didn't want him to know. She didn't want anyone to know. It was illogical. Well, okay, maybe only part of the problem was illogical. She thought her fear of Isabel's unknown alien powers was extremely logical.

"You don't have it." She told him confident he did not actually have it. Michael Guerin was dense. She only spent about a week in his presence and already she'd picked up on his dense-ness. There was no way he knew the truth.

"Yes, I do. I have so got it. You're jealous of Izzie!" A shot of jealousy ran through her at hearing him call her 'Izzie'. She shook her head to both clear it of that horrid thought and deny his accusation. He was wrong that wasn't her problem with Isabel. 

"I am NOT jealous of her!" Maria denied vehemently shaking her head harder. 

"Then what the hell is your problem?! Because I'll tell you, the animosity between the two of you is tearing my family apart and I will NOT allow some small town girl break my family into pieces because she can't get over petty insecurities. You get me?" He declared 

heatedly taking a menacing step toward her and grasping her forearms roughly. Maria countered by taking one step back, but Michael pulled her body forward one step, placing her form back where it had been before she'd attempted to counter.

"I get it, Michael. I'm not trying to tear your family apart. Have you ever once tried caring about someone beside you, Max and Isabel? You want to know what my problem with Isabel is, huh?" She demanded taking two steps forward. It was obvious Maria had expected Michael to back away, but he did not move.

"Are you honestly trying to intimidate, little-pixie?" He questioned her, his voice dropping an octave on his new nickname for her. She successfully suppressed a shiver and ignored his question.

"She makes me nervous, okay?!" She was shouting now and if she had been thinking logically, which she wasn't, she would have lowered her voice after realizing this. "She just does, okay?! " Maria admitted and then felt stupid for saying it. Michael chuckled deeply and slowly. Maria felt her knees weaken at the sound and Michael grasped her forearms harder, unconsciously helping her to remain standing. Michael slowly released her forearms and took a step back, looking her up and down. Then he smirked.

"Do _I_ make you nervous?" He stepping toward her one step, she backed up one step, and he advanced one more step. She shook her head vigorously.

"N-no." Inwardly she cursed herself for the slight break in her voice on that one simple word. His eyes glinted in a way that she could sense meant danger for her and he slowly, irritatingly, smirked at her as if he knew some deep secret that she didn't know. He advanced on her again and as Maria's lower back hit the low shelf behind her Maria understood the situation. He was the hunter, she was the prey, and he had her trapped. 

He bent down low, placing his lip on the shell of her ear. His breath whispered against her ear and she held her breath. _"He is close. He is too damn close!"_ Maria inner voice screamed at her. Her head filled with words of panic and the urge to run. All her head was telling her was run. Run fast and far. He was dangerous. He'd break her down. He'd be her 

downfall. She knew that. From the moment in that damn alley when he stepped close to her. She saw it. Saw her future and it scared the hell out of her. He scared the hell out of her.

"I think you're lying." He whispered breathlessly. This time she couldn't suppress her shiver. He delighted in it, burying his face in her neck; he placed light kisses on the column of her throat. Maria felt herself slipping, felt herself letting go. She wasn't weak. She wasn't going to just let him…ohhhh damn! Michael began to suck on the soft skin just over her pulse point. Maria hands frantically grasped the shelf behind her. Hoping that having something to hold on to would keep her from loosing herself. But damn! Did he have to be so good at this?! She unconcisoly tilted her head to the side to giving better access to her throat. 

"I am in control. I am in control. I am in-" She muttered lightly as she grasped the shelf so hard her knuckles turned white. Liz's words were playing on repeat in her head. Liz was right. They had to stay in control of situation. Michael removed his face from her throat and leaned down close to her face so that their lips were mere centimeters apart.

"No you're not." With that one breathless whisper all was lost. Michael closed the small gap between their lips and Maria decided that maybe… just maybe…losing control wasn't such a bad thing after all. 

* * *

A/N: Just a little Candy ficlet during one of my favorite Roswell episodes, "Monsters".


End file.
